Our investigations will mainly be devoted: 1) to the study of the interaction between the labyrinthine input originating from macular receptors and the somatosensory input within different structures in the brain stem; 2) to the analysis of the vestibulooculomotor activity responsible for REM sleep; 3) to the identification of the descending pathways terminating monosynaptically on the soma of the motoneurons.